


Bearing False Witness

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Ей было не привыкать работать с убитыми. Просто они всегда значили дополнительную кипу бумажной работы. Порой Молли это добивало.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438
Kudos: 1





	Bearing False Witness

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/8234331)

Просмотрев дело на очередного несчастного, поступившего в морг — Джон Ллойд, тридцати семи лет, причина смерти — выстрел в грудь, Молли со вздохом надела чистые перчатки и принялась за работу.

Ей было не привыкать работать с убитыми. Просто они всегда значили дополнительную кипу бумажной работы. Порой Молли это добивало.

Выкатив труп из камеры, она расстегнула мешок и в первую очередь, как всегда, приступила к внешнему осмотру.

Многочисленные синяки по всему телу, кровоподтёки на лице, стёртая кожа на запястьях и недавние ссадины послужили более чем очевидным свидетельством тому, что убитого перед смертью избивали. Быть может, даже методично допрашивали.

Молли видела такие признаки не первый раз. Что ж, ей нужно было приступать непосредственно к вскрытию, ведь было ясно, что полиция приедет за её показаниями совсем скоро.

Полчаса спустя, вдруг услышав хлопок двери за спиной, она вздрогнула и резко обернулась, невольно крепче стиснув в руке скальпель. Увидев незваного гостя, она оторопело замерла.

— Себастьян, что ты тут делаешь? — зачем-то понизив голос до полушёпота, будто их могли услышать, спросила она. Он ещё не заявлялся к ней на работу посреди бела дня; ночные смены — совсем другое дело, но сейчас это было рискованно. Очень, очень рискованно. — Тебя же могут увидеть!

Тот бесстрастным взглядом окинул труп и слегка поджал губы, как будто подбирая слова.

— Я пришёл кое-что сказать… — начал он и замялся, не спеша продолжать. Молли посерьезнела и приготовилась к плохим новостям.

— Говори, — натянуто произнесла она. Тот вздохнул, очевидно, совершенно безрадостно принимая эту необходимость.

— Видишь ли, ласточка, Ллойда не успели припрятать как следует, — наконец сказал он, морщась; ему самому отнюдь не нравилось посвящать её в подробности своей работы и даже более того — вмешивать её в свои проблемы. Но Молли, услышав первую фразу, уже сама не дала ему продолжить.

— Это твоих рук дело? — невольно охнула она, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Я… к этому причастен, — уклончиво отозвался Моран.

— И ты теперь ещё _хочешь_ подмести оставшиеся следы? — догадалась Молли, не скрывая негодования. Себастьян злоупотреблял её возможностями. А ведь между ними установилось негласное соглашение, что они их отношения с работой никоим образом не пересекаются. С работой их обоих.

— Ты не понимаешь, — голос Морана прозвучал неожиданно резко, и Молли недобро свела брови, — если полиция разнюхает слишком много, они смогут подобраться ко мне и…

— И что мне прикажешь делать? Выбросить труп в окно, может, никто не заметит?

Себастьян уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, когда, к неожиданности их обоих, дверь морга снова открылась. В пылу начинавшейся ссоры они не обратили внимания на шаги в коридоре.

На пороге появился Лестрейд, и он неловко замер, застигнутый врасплох присутствием _постороннего_. Молли тихо ойкнула, не зная, куда бросаться, и даже Себастьян выглядел немного растерянным.

Со стороны ситуация казалась нелепой немой сценой, но Молли едва не физически чувствовала, как Моран напрягся при появлении инспектора, и потому нервничала.

— Молли, — чуть кашлянув, обратился к ней Лестрейд, мельком глянув на Себастьяна. — Я, конечно, прошу прощения…

— Грег, — чересчур бодро отозвалась Молли, — познакомься, это… — она запнулась, с ужасом осознавая, что и не знала, как представить Морана, — м-мой… мой друг…

— Майкл, — пришёл ей на выручку Себастьян и, со скрытой опаской глядя на инспектора, протянул ему руку. — Майкл Фрост.

— Да, рад встрече, — Грег пожал предложенную руку, но в его тоне слышался лёгкий упрёк. Конечно, он, как никто, признавал, что Молли Хупер была лучшим патологоанатомом Бартса, но свидание во время работы отдавало некоторым непрофессионализмом. — Гм, Молли…

— Да-да, — спохватилась Хупер и отложила скальпель. — _Майк_ , ты не мог бы…

— Конечно, — суховато согласился тот, но сперва, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд инспектора, подошёл ближе к девушке. Та застыла, не совсем понимая его намерения.

— Тогда до вечера, _ласточка_ , — мягко добавил он и, взяв её лицо в ладони, напоследок поцеловал её в губы. Молли вспыхнула и проводила его смущённым взглядом, стыдясь поднимать глаза на Лестрейда.

Тот смотрел на неё с явным ошеломлением. Молчание длилось до тех пор, пока шаги за дверью не стихли.

— Так ты… Всё серьёзно?

Молли глянула на него и зарделась ещё сильнее.

— Вернёмся к работе, Грег?

* * *

Вечером, когда Молли вернулась домой, Себастьян лежал на диване с ноутбуком на животе и просматривал новости.

Когда она показалась на пороге комнаты, он окинул её коротким взглядом, отмечая её усталый вид, и ничего не сказал. Назревал малоприятный разговор, и не хотелось с ним спешить.

Молли на мгновение замерла у дивана, внимательно посмотрев на Себастьяна, и опустилась в кресло.

— На тебя не выйдут. По крайней мере, я сделала всё, что от меня зависело.

Моран посмотрел на неё не без удивления.

— В самом деле?

— Тебе очень повезло, что этим делом не заинтересовался Шерлок, — устало отозвалась Молли, не желая вдаваться в подробности. — Провести Грега с подделанными документами оказалось просто.

Когда губы Себастьяна растянулись в довольной ухмылке, Молли нахмурилась и опередила то, что бы он ни собирался сказать:

— _Ничего не говори_. Сегодня из-за тебя я серьёзно нарушила закон, я скрыла улики и, если об этом узнают, могу не то что потерять работу, но и загреметь за решётку за _соучастие_! — раздражённо воскликнула она и резко поднялась на ноги.

Моран отложил ноутбук на журнальный столик и последовал за Молли на кухню.

— Я ценю твою помощь, _правда_ ценю, — серьёзно заявил он, наблюдая, как Молли в волнении заламывала руки.

— Я же не могла позволить тебе попасться полиции, — с шумом выдохнула она и прижалась к Себастьяну. Тот обнял её и некоторое время молчал, устроив подбородок на её макушке.

— А тот инспектор… — вдруг начал он, и Молли вскинула взгляд. — Часто ты с ним работаешь?

— А что-то не так?

— Брось, — фыркнул Себастьян. — Ты разве не видела, как он на тебя смотрит?

— Что? — переспросила Молли, широко распахнув глаза. А затем до неё дошло. — Так ты _нарочно_ поцеловал меня перед ним?

Вместо ответа Моран усмехнулся, и это было красноречивее любых слов.

— Ты… — в возмущении выдохнула Молли, теряясь в словах. — Ты мерзавец!

Его ухмылка стала шире.

— Подлец! Негодяй!

— Хватит с меня стольких титулов, — тихо хмыкнул Себастьян и с готовностью закрыл Молли рот поцелуем.


End file.
